Alma enamorada
by Temari20121
Summary: León Scott Kennedy, piensa que se está volviendo loco tras un suceso de pesadillas que ya no lo dejaran dormir, para él es una maldita pesadilla, pero ella solo quiere sobrevivir a una muerte segura, ¿Podrá León escucharla? ¿Podrá admitir que es la realidad? ¡Pues averígüenlo ustedes mismos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Lo que estan en letra cursiva **_-Bla bla bla- _Indican un suenio o un pensamiento

* * *

_La noche no dejaba ver casi nada a la pobre muchacha que aparentaba tener unos 20 años, corría desesperadamente entre los arboles de un bosque estrecho, su vestido color crema que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas estaba totalmente rasgado por las veces que ya se había caído al suelo, las plantas de sus pies descalzos estaban con heridas abiertas, sus piernas ya no daban más para correr, fue a ocultarse tras uno de los tantos árboles que había, se en curvo un poco, agarrándose de sus rodillas, tomaba aire a grandes cantidades, estaba realmente casada, pareciera que huía de algo o de alguien, su rostro demostraba temor y miedo, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, levanto su vista fijándolo en él, ¡sí! Lo estaba mirando a él, su mirada parecía triste y comprensiva cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo oscuro._

¡Boom!

-¡Ah!...Ah….- El fuerte estruendo lo había despertado bruscamente de una pesadilla, tenía una sudadera ajustada Que le hacían notar a la perfección sus músculos bien desarrollados, la parte de su pecho estaba completamente empapada por el sudor.

-No quería asustarte, guapo- Dijo una mujer de rasgos asiáticos quien estaba cerrando la ventana por donde había entrado, un poco de aquella lluvia se había colado dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué?... ah… ¿Ada?- Dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la mujer quien caminaba con pasos ligeros hacia él, volvió a acostar su cabeza sobre la suave almohada.

-Claro, ¿por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Dijo Ada sentándose al borde de la cama mientras acariciaba la frente llena de sudor de su querido agente.

-No, no es eso… solo una pesadilla- Dijo León mientras notaba por la ventana como la lluvia estaba enfurecida, echando rayos y truenos por todas partes, estaba claro que no tenía signos de querer escampar. –Pero, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba a darte las buenas noches-

-Serán buenas si te quedas esta noche conmigo- León le dedico una sonrisa picara

-Podría ser, la lluvia no da señales de querer escampar- Fingió estar resignada mientras miraba por la ventana a la lluvia caer con fuerza, luego fijo su mirada de nuevo en León.

-Pues ya sabes, en mi cama siempre serás bienvenida…- Dijo León moviéndose a un lado para que Ada pudiera acostarse -¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?- Tenia todas las intenciones en desnudarla.

-¿El vestido?-

-No creo que sea cómodo dormir con ello puesto- Dijo León sentándose y acercando sus manos a la espalda de Ada, en donde se encontraba el cierre de su distinguido vestido rojo, bajo el cierre con cuidado, dejando a si su espalda a descubierto, paso sus dos manos sobre las mangas del vestido dejándolas caer, León pudo notar los perfectos y bien definidos pechos de Ada.

-Tardas demasiado agente- Reprocho Ada un tanto divertida, se puso de pie, su vestido resbalo por su fina piel hasta llegar al suelo, estaría completamente desnuda si no fuera por las bragas negras que traía.

-Acuéstate o pegaras un resfriado…- Dijo León en tono juguetón pero con la lujuria en su mirada

-No se desespere Agente, que tenemos toda la noche…- Dijo Ada acostándose en la cama.

Ada sentía los besos de su atractivo amante, completo en su cuello sacándole suspiros de placer. Sus besos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a la boca entreabierta de la chica. La besó con pasión, amor y ternura que la chica inmediatamente correspondió. Abandonó sus labios para dirigirse al cuello y luego bajar a sus pechos.

-León- Suspiro excitada

La noche transcurrió con la lluvia quien era testigo del amor que sentía el uno al otro, esa noche solo era de ellos dos, besos, caricias, suspiros, placer.

Al día siguiente la lluvia había cesado, pero los cielos aun amenazaban con echar más agua, el joven agente estaba completamente desnudo, de la cintura para abajo le cubría una delgada sábana blanca, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, una vez abiertos miro a su costado donde debería de encontrarse su amante nocturna. –Buenos días Ada…- Susurro con algo de tristeza en su voz, estiro la mano para coger la notaba que estaba sobre la almohada.

"_Nos vemos, Guapo"_

Perezosamente salió de la cama, recogió su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, fue hasta su cómoda y de ella extrajo una toalla, se lo lio alrededor de la cintura; quito un jeans de color negro y se metió al baño a darse una ducha. Una vez duchado y vestido bajo hasta la cocina, preparo un desayuno ligero, unos panes tostados con mantequilla encima y un vaso de jugo que no podía faltar en su menú, se proponía a dar el primer bocado cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Agente Kennedy al teléfono….- Contesto León

-Basta de formalidades, ¡soy Claire!-

-Reconocería esa voz en todas partes- Dijo León un tanto pícaro

-¿Ya desayunaste?-

-No, ¿Por qué?- Dijo León con una sonrisa divertida mirando su desayuno

-¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el café que queda en la avenida central?, ya sabes para ponernos al día-

-Claro, ¿quieres que pase por ti?-

-No hace falta, estoy cerca de la cafetería, ahí te espero- Dicho esto corta la llamada.

León tomo un trago de su jugo, se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hasta la sala tomando las llaves de su coche que se encontraban sobre la chimenea, salió de la casa, y fue hasta su coche, una vez adentro intento arrancar el motor pero este no le contestaba. -¿Qué te pasa amigo?, ¡arranca!- León intento arrancarlo unas cuantas veces pero no tuvo resultados- ¡No lo puedo creer! Es de paquete…- Susurro incrédulo, probo una vez más, y sorprendentemente arranco. Manejo por la estrecha carretera que lo rodeaba de árboles, miro su reloj de muñeca, marcaban las 8:15, puso un poco de música.

_Simplemente déjate amar,_

_No cierres tu corazón, tengo tanto_

_Amor que ofrecerte, simplemente deja….te_

_a…..cora….tanto_

Fantástico ahora la radio del coche comenzaba a fallar, le dio unos leves golpes a la radio para que volviera a funcionar, pero fue peor, un desagradable sonido comenzaba a sonar, León bruscamente apago la radio, era obvio que hoy no era su día. Llego hasta la cafetería donde se habían citado, aparco su coche en el aparcamiento de la cafetería, bajo del auto y entro a la cafetería buscando con la mirada a su amiga a quien enseguida la encontró ya que no habían tantas personas, era Domingo, y las personas por lo general se llevaban el desayuno a la cama. Claire levanto la mano en señal de que se encontraba en una de las mesas. León sonrió de lado y camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Buenos Días León- Saludo con una sonrisa Claire

-Buenos Días Claire- Saludo de igual manera León sentándose en la mesa

-He pedido dos cafés con unas rosquillas de chocolate- Se apresuró en decir Claire

-¿Esperaste mucho?- Se preguntó un tanto alarmado mirando su reloj, marcaban las 8:42

-Solo unos minutos más, nada del otro mundo- Dijo Claire con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Lo siento, es que hoy no fue mi día, ¡el coche no arrancaba!-

-Si he notado que tienes un coche nuevo…- Dijo Claire señalando a través de unas grandes ventanas de vidrio el coche oscuro que se encontraba aparcado

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta luego?-

-Me encantaría, pero tengo unos papeles que llenar, ya sabes, ¡trabajo es trabajo!-

Una mesera se les acerco con una pequeña bandeja de madera donde traía sobre un plato unas rosquillas de chocolate con dos tazas de café. –Señorita…- Extendió una de las tazas cargadas sobre la mesa. – Señor…- Sonrió la muchacha algo coqueta al notar lo apuesto que era León, extendió la taza de café, pero en un pequeño descuido se le cae la taza sobre la ropa de León.

-¡Ah!- Se quejó un poco León. – ¡Esta caliente!- Se levantó apresuradamente sacudiendo el café que se había derramado sobre su sudadera.

-¡León!- Dijo Claire un poco alarmada poniéndose de pie, la camarera pronto fue por un trapo y comenzó a secar algo la sudadera de León.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor!- Dijo la joven camarera quien no podía hacer mucho con su pequeño trapo.

-No, no te preocupes…- Dijo León amablemente alejando la mano de la joven quien aún seguía intentando limpiar la sudadera –Ya déjalo, no importa- Sonrió amablemente

-Le repondré el café señor- Dijo la camarera

-¡No! No, no, así está bien…-Dijo León volviendo a sentarse en la silla, la camarera se retiró muy apenada.

-Vaya que hoy no fue tu día, ¡enserio!- Dijo Claire algo divertida volviendo a sentarse

-Bueno, pero no hay que dure 100 años ¿no es así?-

-Así mismo, y dime, ¿cómo te la estás pasando en tus cortas vacaciones?-

-Pues bien, como veras. –Dijo León Señalando su coche - luego del rescate de Ashley me dieron una buena remuneración – Concluyo su oración

-Claro, debes aprovechar y recorrer un poco con tu coche, no lo se, conocer a alguien…- Claire no logro terminar ya que la interrumpieron bruscamente

-¡Estoy bien solo!- Dijo un poco irritado León, una de las cosas que más odiaba es que tuvieran pena por su soledad

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte…- Dijo Claire agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes-

León y Claire se quedaron por unas largas horas en la cafetería charlando de sus cosas, claro León era muy reservado con muchas cosas al igual que Claire pero eso no les impidió echar algunas risas que otras, sin darse cuenta, marcaban las 12:00 hs. León la invito a almorzar en un restaurante no tan lejano de donde estaban, al finalizar el almuerzo León la había llevado a su casa, se quedaron a platicar por corto tiempo. León regresaba de la casa de Claire, estaba cruzando la carretera rodeado de árboles, cuando de repente su la radio del coche comenzó a encenderse solo.

* * *

**N.A: Si les gusto avisenme asi subo el proximo capitulo n.n, sus comentarios me inspiraran!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_León regresaba de la casa de Claire, estaba cruzando la carretera rodeado de árboles, cuando de repente su la radio del coche comenzó a encenderse solo. _La radio comenzó a transmitir un espantoso sonido, un sonido que hacían doler los tímpanos de los oídos. León tenía una mueca de desagrado y de dolor, intento apagar la radio, ¡pero esta no apagaba! Cada vez se desesperaba más por el agudo sonido, freno bruscamente haciendo patinar al coche, salió apresuradamente del coche cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos pegadas a sus oídos, ¡el sonido era realmente desagradable!

-¡Basta!- Dio un grito desgarrador, sin pensarlo el sonido se desvaneció y todo quedo en silencio, excepto por el sonido de los árboles que se mecían por el viento, y por el motor del coche que seguía encendido. León se destapo los oídos, aun le seguían doliendo, pero ya no tanto, se puso de pie y camino hasta su coche. – ¡Ah!- Dio un grito enojado mientras golpeaba su radio.

Por fin ya había llegado a su casa, estaciono su coche frente a la puerta de su casa, entro a su casa y camino hasta la sala dejando las llaves del coche sobre la chimenea, donde era costumbre de dejar las llaves. Camino hasta el estante de bebidas que se encontraba en la misma, cogió una botella de vodka y una copa, se sentó en el sofá, subió sus pies en la mesita que se encontraba en frente de él, se relajó y comenzó a beber.

_¿Ada se sentirá igual? ¿Sola? Sin alguien que la proteja, la ame, ¿será que desea todas esas cosas que deseo yo? ¡Bah! Claro que no le interesa, le tiene a Wesker a su lado, con el que siempre se revuelca y luego se revuelca conmigo, ¡y yo que le sigo la corriente! Soy un imbécil al pensar que algún día la encontrare en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sentarnos juntos y… ¡Imbécil! Eso jamás pasara. _

Se había tomado como cuatro copas, su soledad lo estaba destruyendo, entre risas y lágrimas recordaba a Ada a quien amaba con todo su ser.

-Solo quiero estar contigo Ada…- Susurro casi inaudible, mientras se limpiaba una de las tantas lagrimas que ya había derramado. -¿Done y con quien te estarás revolcando en este mismo instante?- su voz parecía algo enojada.

Con Ada.

Ada llevaba en una mano un maletín de color negro y en la otra una linterna con la que alumbraba su oscuro camino del pasillo de una cueva, la linterna no la ayudaba tanto, pero al menos la ayudaba a no tropezar con alguna piedra, se sentía un poco nerviosa, no es que tenía miedo de la oscuridad, si no de que se podría encontrar con cualquier bicho indeseable. –Al fin…- Susurro al ver al final de la cueva una pequeña luz, llego hasta ella entrando al parecer a una sala de tortura.

Había antorchas alrededor de toda la sala, si así le podíamos llamar, habían jaulas gigantescas colgadas desde arriba, tres camillas de hospital con una mesita a lado en cada una, cada mesita llevaba materiales quirúrgicos, había sangre seca por todas partes. Había una jaula de gran tamaño en el suelo, en donde se encontraban unas 25 mujeres dentro algunas no pasaban de los 23 años y otras de los 14 años, completamente desnudas y llorando. Se les veía el terror en sus rostros, en la pared se encontraban unas tres mujeres, de las muñecas le sujetaban unos alambres de púa que atravesaban su piel. – ¿Están muertas?- Pregunto Ada un poco nerviosa pero lo intentaba ocultar, se acercó a una de las mujeres que estaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ada! Te has tardado un poco –Dijo un hombre rubio con gafas de sol puestas. – ¡Ah!... y no, son las siguientes candidatas para mi experimento…-

-Es necesario… ¿eso?- Dijo Ada señalando los alambre de púa

-No, pero me divierto torturarlas. –Dicho esto suelta una carcajada de burla y malicia. –Veo que me has conseguido lo que te había encargado- Sonrió placentero mientras le quitaba de improvisto el maletín de la mano quien aún seguía mirando a la mujer masacrada.

-¡Por favor señorita!- Llamo una de las tantas mujeres que se encontraban en la jaula encerradas –Un poco de agua, solo eso pedimos, una gota de agua…- Dijo la mujer quien no aparentaba tener más de los 19 años, el rostro de la mujer estaba totalmente masacrado. Ada inmediatamente se giró para mirar a las mujeres.

-Wesker, ¿dónde tienes agua?- Pregunto Ada un poco alarmada por la situación en que se encontraban las mujeres, Wesker no la prestaba atención solo miraba el contenido del maletín donde se encontraban unas plagas en unos frascos de vidrio. – ¡Wesker!-

-¿Eh?, lo siento, me quede maravillado con estas criaturas…- Dijo Wesker con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Ada quien parecía algo enfadada.

-¡¿Dónde está el agua?!- Pregunto en un tono autoritario

-¿Por qué te preocupas en darles agua?- Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa – Si al fin y al cabo todas morirán- Soltó una carcajada

-¿Dónde está el agua?- Pregunto nuevamente

-Si tanto insistes, está en ese barril rojo – Señalo a uno de los barriles mientras él seguía observando a sus preciadas plagas.

Ada fue hasta uno de los barriles, dentro de ella se encontraba agua con un jarrón de plástico dentro, ella cargo el jarrón de plástico y se lo llevo a las mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la jaula.

-¡Agua!- Gritaban muchas, mientras bebían del jarrón.

Las horas habían pasado, había llegado un hombre de aproximadamente unos 57 años, al parecer un científico de Umbrella, ya que traía una bata blanca puesta, había soltado a una de las mujeres que se encontraba aparentemente "Desmayada" y la cargo hasta una de las camillas. Al parecer Wesker les daba una dosis muy potente a las muchachas para que permanezcan en este estado inmóvil, un estado que las tenía en medio de la vida y la muerte. El científico abría con cuidado el estómago de la mujer, una vez abierto le introducía la plaga dentro del útero de la mujer y luego volvía a cocer el estómago. Ada solo se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar el vómito.

"_Pobres chicas, tan jóvenes y tan lindas, y las secuestra para esto, para sus fines macabros, ¿pero que puedo decir yo?, yo también estoy detrás de todo esto"_ Ada comenzaba a cuestionarse en pensamientos.

-Señor Wesker, debemos esperar unos días, a ver si tiene algún síntoma- Dijo el científico quitándose los guantes de goma lleno de sangre que traía puestos.

-¿Síntomas?- Pregunto Ada desentendida por la situación, no sabían en que experimento trabajan ahora.

-Queremos averiguar si la mujer es capaz de dar a luz a una criatura como la que le introdujimos en el útero- Respondió el científico. –Queremos averiguar si es capaz de desarrollarse como un feto-

"_¿Qué? Si eso llegara a suceder, ¡nacería un monstro! aquello seria el fin de nuestros días, si eso llegara a nacer todo estaría perdido, ¡no saldría un feto común del útero de la mujer, de eso estaba más que segura! ¿Pero cuantas criaturas de esas pensaba crear? ¿Pensaba meter esa cosa en todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la jaula?" _Ada estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Psss… Psss… ¿Ada?- Una vocecita dulce desde la jaula la estaba llamando, una voz que reconocía.

Ada se giró lentamente hacia la jaula, quería que esa voz solo se encontrara en su cabeza y no en aquella jaula, se pedía por favor de que nada de eso sea cierto, de que no sea de ella la voz de quien pensaba que era. Pero al parecer todo indicaba que era la realidad, cuando la vio ahí, con su cuerpecito desnudo, y el rostro sucio, con los ojos hinchados que indicaban que había estado llorando.


End file.
